


[SBSS] Focus

by Gingko_E



Series: Portrait [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: Sirius一觉醒来，发现自己变成了一只凤凰，难道是阿尼玛格斯出了什么问题——别开玩笑了，哪有人阿尼玛格斯会是凤凰！但事实摆在面前，由不得他不信。“啾！”凤凰·Sirius趴在少年Snape头顶发出抗议的声音。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Portrait [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833040
Kudos: 9





	[SBSS] Focus

1\. “变成凤凰被死对头抓走撸毛，怎么办，急，在线等”  
  
Sirius睁开眼，看到层层叠叠的绿茵，树叶的脉络非常清晰，距离好近……身下传来粗糙的质感，是树干。种种情形表明他正躺在一棵树上。  
这究竟是怎么回事？Sirius有些头疼地回想着，昨天晚上是月圆之夜，James、他自己还有Peter的阿尼马格斯刚学成不久，第一次同变身狼人的Remus一同夜游。大家都觉得非常新奇与刺激。  
“伙计们，我们去禁林深处怎么样？”James这样提议。  
“还是不要吧，禁林深处太危险，我们以前从没去过……”Peter瑟缩着说。  
“虫尾巴，你可真是个胆小鬼！我们现在是动物形态，人形时去不了的地方现在当然可以去。”自己当时这样反驳来着。  
后来的事就记不太清了。难道他们在禁林里遇到了什么？还是James对自己做了个恶作剧？  
日头东升，阳光透过树叶的缝隙洒在他脸上，有一些刺眼。  
他抬起翅膀挡住它。  
翅膀？！他怎么会有翅膀？  
Sirius惊慌地举起……两只翅膀。怎么回事？他的手呢？他低头向自己身上看去，看到一身赤色羽毛和肚腹上的两只脚爪，以及长长的从树枝上垂落下去的华丽尾羽。  
他变成了一只凤凰。  
这不可能，从没听说谁的阿尼马格斯是凤凰……我一定是没睡醒呢！Sirius紧紧闭上眼睛，又睁开，绝望地发现一切并没有改变。  
不过这种糟糕的情绪只停留了一会儿，他很快打起精神来寻求解决办法：或许应该去找McGonagall教授，就说自己变形练习出了些问题。毕竟找Dumbledore的话，这个时间，难免会被怀疑和Remus有关。  
打定主意，Sirius直起身子，用脚爪抓住树枝，展开双翼——  
他从树枝上掉了下去。  
  
Snape从树下站起身，将书装进书包。他准备去礼堂吃早饭，这个时间很不错，礼堂里不会有什么人。  
他喜欢坐在树下读书。树荫间投下的光斑、带着青草气息的沁凉空气、偶尔响起的清越鸟鸣，以及最重要的，无人打扰的静谧。  
Lily偶尔会同他一起看书，或者兴高采烈地同他讲述在学院里发生的事。尽管他不喜欢格兰芬多的那些张牙舞爪的小狮子们，但她是不同的。他喜欢听她说话，喜欢听她分享她的生活， 她就像一只美丽的鸟儿，在树下唱歌好听的歌谣，是他的世界里最美的一抹色彩。  
但这些已然不再属于他。Lily在上学期末结束了同他的友谊，因为他口不择言的一句泥巴种。  
他不愿再去黑湖边的那棵树下，转而换到了禁林边缘。人烟稀少，路上偶尔还会发现一些药材。  
黑发少年背着书包正准备离开，被树上掉下来的东西砸了个准。  
  
Sirius没想到自己居然不会飞——难道飞行不是鸟类的本能吗？  
他甚至没来得及发出一声尖叫，就迅速坠落下去。他疯狂挥舞着翅膀试图让自己停下来，要知道那棵树很高的，真的摔下去难免会受伤。  
这一切发生的很快，快到他掉到Snape脑袋上的时候仍在拼命挥舞翅膀。  
“啾——！”天哪，撞的我快吐了！Sirius大喊道，随后他发现从他的嘴里只吐出了一声‘啾’。  
凤凰不是这样叫的吧？  
  
Snape被树上掉下来的鸟砸的晕晕乎乎。  
对方的翅膀还在往他脸上乱拍，一边拍一边耀武扬威般的啾啾叫。  
他伸手一把将脑袋上那个温热的东西抓下来，定睛一看：  
诶？！凤凰！  
冲到嘴边的抱怨被咽了回去。Merlin知道，那可是只凤凰！  
难道今天出门前误服了福灵剂？他恍恍惚惚地想着，伸出另一只手，将那只漂亮的小凤凰捧了起来。  
  
“啾啾——！”哪来的小混蛋抓的我疼死了！  
好在被抓着的情况没持续多久，他感觉自己被一双手掌捧了起来。  
依旧不舒服，这小子手上都没什么肉，手指还细长，骨节突出，硌得慌。  
Sirius努力翻动着身子试图找个舒服点的位置。他转过头一抬眼：  
“啾啾啾！！！”鼻涕精！  
Sirius扇着翅膀两爪乱抓，拼命挣扎起来。  
接着他听到头上传来Snape一声‘嘶’的抽气声，随后就感觉到自己摔在了地上。  
他支起身子试图赶紧离开这里，动作间却发现自己的一只爪子不听使唤了。他颤巍巍地看过去，发现它果然正以一种别扭的姿势折在那里。  
都怪鼻涕精，他一定是故意的。  
反正也动不了了，Sirius索性躺在地上生闷气。  
  
“你还好吗？”小凤凰掉在地上之后哀叫几声就不动了，Snape赶紧蹲在它身边查看起来。  
“脚断掉了……”他拔出魔杖对着小凤凰施了个治愈咒，但是没什么效果。  
“啾！”鼻涕精，你的治愈术太垃圾了！Sirius气哼哼的拍打着翅膀。事实上他看到Snape拿着魔杖对着他的时候吓坏了，毕竟他现在可是凤凰，活体的高等的传说级别的魔药材料。对方要是一个忍不住把他就地解剖，那真是哭都没地方哭。  
“对一般魔法生物的治愈术似乎无效……对不起，是我没抓稳你。”Snape低声说着，伸出一只手抚摸它的羽毛。  
Sirius正在为听到Snape柔声细语的道歉而惊讶，就被他伸手从头摸到了脚，连尾巴都没放过。他顿时感觉浑身的羽毛都要炸起来了：“啾！”不，别碰我！  
似乎是感受到小凤凰的抗拒，Snape没再继续摸它，他的黑眼睛注视着小凤凰，轻声问：“嗯……怎么说你也是因为我才会受伤，不如由我来照顾你？”  
Sirius望进那双黑眼睛。在此前，这双眼睛对着他从未产生过厌憎愤恨之外的情绪，而现在，那双眼睛里盈满了温和、专注、宠溺，近乎柔情似水。把这个词跟鼻涕精联系起来实在太吓人了，但不知道为什么总有种似曾相识的感觉。Sirius恶寒了一下，移开了目光。他瞥见Snape的手上有一道伤口，那是他之前挣扎时候抓破的。  
他并不是有意要摔我，他还在跟我道歉，而且，说实话，他的眼睛真好看。Sirius思考了片刻：  
“啾！”我不愿意，你应该送我去医疗翼。  
  
Sirius被带回了Snape的寝室。尽管非常不乐意，但进入斯莱特林学院的范围之后至少做到了呆在Snape的袍子里安静如鸡。  
“真乖，我想我应该给你点奖励，凤凰吃虫子吗？”黑发少年将小凤凰放出来。  
“啾！”不吃！该死，鼻涕精居然想喂他吃虫子！Sirius跳到床上疯狂摇头。  
“看来你真的能听懂我说话，我之前还在想是不是巧合。”Snape挑起一边眉毛，站在床边俯视他。  
他在试探我？！这条奸诈狡猾的斯莱特林小毒蛇。可是，他为什么要试探我？  
“既然听得懂那就好办了，”Snape逼近他，声音低沉如毒蛇嘶语，“我猜，你应该不是普通的凤凰吧，不会飞，甚至不会像Dumbledore的凤凰那样鸣叫，明明看起来是只小凤凰，却有成年凤凰才有的心智，以及尾羽……”  
Sirius可以确定，说到尾羽的时候Snape的眼睛亮起。他感觉自己就像被毒蛇盯上的青蛙，心中顿时警铃大作：该死，怪不得对那个眼神有似曾相识的感觉，那分明就是鼻涕精看魔药材料时候的眼神。他忍不住往后缩，却撞到枕头。  
Snape轻笑了声，在小凤凰眼前伸出两根手指，继续道：“你现在有两个选择，第一条，乖乖呆在这里，我可以帮你治腿上的伤，不过暑假之前你得给我三根尾羽和一罐眼泪作为报酬，不同意的话就是第二条，我把你送去给Slughorn，那你要付出的可就不止这么点代价了，而且我相信教授也不会吝啬给他的得意门生一点点微不足道的魔药材料。总之，我是没什么损失，你自己选吧，一的话啾一声，二的话啾两声。”  
“啾啾啾！”哪个都不要，快点让我走。  
“三是单数，那就是选一，真乖，先付点订金表示诚意吧。”Snape挥动了一下魔杖。  
什么订金？Sirius本能的感觉要遭，奈何腿脚不利索，还不会飞，扑腾了两下也没跑掉，就被束缚咒打了个正着。  
Snape一手按着他的背，一手摸向他的尾羽。  
“啾啾啾！！”手拿开！你不能摸我的屁股！Sirius瞪大眼睛，发出一连串的啾啾声，他不能接受自己被鼻涕精捆起来按在床上摸屁股。但随即，这种糟糕的尴尬感就变成疼痛，Snape拔掉了他一根尾羽。  
“啾！！！！！！”好疼！  
  
————————  
  
*关于狼人事件是在哪一年，我依稀记得原著中似乎是六年级，但是不确定记得对不对，此处设定是在六年级了，万一有出入的话，求轻拍

————————

2\. “作为珍惜材料与魔药大师同宿是种什么样的体验”  
  
Sirius从未想过自己某天会在斯莱特林寝室住下来。作为一个传说级浑身是宝的魔法生物，Snape眼里的活体魔药材料，还有比跟他共处一室更令人讨厌的情况吗？  
但照现在的情况看，他别无选择。飞又不会飞，腿也受伤了，而且这里还是斯莱特林学院的地盘，一出去就是那群小毒蛇的公共休息室，Sirius不觉得他们中有谁致力于神奇动物保护。与其被别人抓走，还不如暂且留在鼻涕精的寝室，好歹他比较识货，是打算慢慢薅毛的。  
不知道那天在禁林究竟发生了什么，变成凤凰这种魔幻的事情和James的恶作剧是扯不上关系的。真希望James他们快点发现自己失踪了……  
Sirius翻了个身，拉扯到脚爪上的伤，忍不住无声的抽了口气。其实，Sirius一开始是认真思考了一下要不要掉几滴眼泪给自己治腿的，虽然有点丢人，但腿脚利索也方便跑路。然而他却发现凤凰好像……不是想哭就能哭的，掉眼泪似乎需要前置条件，他憋了半天也没憋出来。  
他正躺在Snape书桌的一角，身下垫着柔软的垫子——变形咒的产物。他停止了翻身的动作，努力挪蹭着坐了起来，低头看了眼自己的爪子，那上面敷着一层黝黑的药膏，据Snape自己说，是根据生骨灵的配方改良的不用口服的版本，可以有效减轻用药过程中的不适。然而在当事鸟Sirius看来，这纯属扯淡，药膏黏腻腻的触感暂且不提，他的腿一直处于一种麻痒中带着疼痛的不适状态，生骨灵难道更糟糕吗？唔……不过爪子看起来确实是有在恢复，这才一天而已就已经可以稍微动动，虽然会疼。  
不过，就算Snape能做出来对凤凰起效的魔药又怎样，拔毛之仇他可不会忘！  
  
寝室的门被大力推开，Snape沉着脸进屋，哐的一声摔上门。  
Sirius听到声音下意识抬头，就看到Snape顶着一头卷发站在那里，衣服上还有烧焦的痕迹。  
“啾？”你去烫头了吗，鼻涕精？没法说人话的Sirius发出嘲笑的鸣叫。  
Snape深吸口气平复心情，给自己施了个清理一新。长袍上烧焦的痕迹不见了，但头发依旧是微卷的。  
“Potter那个混蛋！还有Black，居然偷袭，最好不要被我逮到，不然……”黑发少年拧着眉低声咒骂。  
胡说什么呢，你才是混蛋，而且我才不会偷袭你，这不格兰芬多！Sirius腹诽到，随即惊恐的发现，等等，Black？！这不可能！我不是在这里吗！  
“啾！”Sirius扑腾了起来，试图引起Snape的注意。他有种不详的预感。  
“嗯？你在赞同我？你知道Potter？哦对，他们没事就往禁林跑来着，也许打扰过你。”Snape走过来，冲他伸出手，安抚式地顺毛。  
Sirius忍住颤栗感挣到一边，从软垫上翻下来一脚踢翻了小半瓶墨水，赶在Snape发火前，用完好的那只脚爪蘸着墨水，在纸上单脚蹦出两个单词：“我是……”  
Snape倒是没料到这只捡回来的小凤凰会突然写字，他居然会写字？唔，不过凤凰这种高级魔法生物会写几个单词好像也不奇怪。  
Sirius蹦完这两个字突然卡壳，他接下来该怎么说，总不能说自己就是Sirius Black吧？他单脚站在纸上，墨迹印成了一团。  
“你没有名字？”Snape弯起嘴角笑了笑，将他抓起来举到面前，黑眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，“你想要个名字吗？叫Focus怎么样？”  
“啾？”你想到哪去了我怎么跟不上？而且这名字一点也不好，听起来就像Fawkes的兄弟！  
“Dumbledore的凤凰叫Fawkes，嗯，我猜你长大后会比他更漂亮。”Snape替他清理了爪子，把他放回了软垫里，回身的时候将那张被墨迹糊掉的纸悄悄塞进了抽屉里。  
  
Sirius，好吧，现在该叫Focus，鉴于学校里似乎还有个Sirius Black存在。Focus在软垫上挥了几下翅膀，试图往桌上扑腾。Merlin知道他话还没说完呢！  
Snape伸手轻轻按住他柔软的肚腹，挑眉道：“好啦，别动，我猜猜看，你想出去？”  
……鼻涕精你这个语气，我非常不喜欢！Focus气鼓鼓地啾了声。  
“带你出去也不是不行，不过你不能逃跑，而且要给我一根羽毛作为报酬。”Snape说，他的声音里藏着点笑意，“啊，对了，至少要等你腿好了才行。”  
听到一根羽毛的字样，Focus只觉得屁股一疼，下意识就要抗议，随即又想到自己现在这个样子，又不会飞的，没法安全出去，还是得靠鼻涕精。哼……等我出去了，你就等着吧！Focus不情不愿地发出了赞同的啾啾声。  
  
就这么过了几天，Focus的腿已经好利索了，但Snape始终没理会他想要出去的意向。  
Focus站在窗台上，对着窗帘发呆。Snape这个骗子，拔了毛都不遵守诺言，这个阴险狡诈的小蝙蝠！他想着想着，愈发愤怒，现在这种无能为力只能寄希望于鼻涕精带他出去的状态，令他焦虑，也更令他觉得丢脸。  
更讨厌的是他最近努力捣乱惹Snape生气，希望他一怒之下把他丢出去，也没能实现，比如弄乱房间，把墨水弄的到处都是之类的行为，根本达不到效果，Snape最近早出晚归，神神秘秘的，通常回来看到他折腾的一片狼藉也就是挥挥魔杖施个清理一新了事。  
最近几天也没听Snape说起过Sirius的消息，这说明外面的Sirius应该是一切正常的。Focus相信如果有“Sirius Black失踪了”这样的消息传出，Snape肯定会在宿舍大笑三天，呃，也许不止三天？  
这个推断令Focus的情绪更加低落，他蹦到书桌上，扒拉来一张纸，用脚爪蘸着墨水写“不守信用的骗子！”  
  
Snape回到宿舍，本以为又会看到满地乱丢的纸张、沾着墨水的床单、被划破的衣服之类的场面，没想到推开门却看到Focus安安分分地躺在软垫里。他挑了下眉，难道这家伙今天变乖了？  
他走到书桌附近，就见Focus跳起来，抓着一张纸往他面前送，上面的字样令他不禁失笑：“你觉得我是骗子？”  
“啾！”你就是！Focus在桌子上蹦蹦跳跳展示自己灵活的脚爪。末了还愤愤地甩了下尾羽，示意自己已经付了报酬。  
“这么委屈啊，”Snape沉声笑了下，不顾Focus的反抗，伸手抚摸他的羽毛，“你哭两声我现在就带你出去，嗯？”之前拔毛这小家伙都没哭过，好可惜！  
……鼻涕精真是个混蛋！Focus张嘴冲着摸自己的手啄了过去。  
Snape动作熟练地避开了这一下，换到了他啄不到的地方继续顺毛，嘴上安抚地说：“我只是去准备一些安全措施，防止你被抓走，你知道的，其他人可不像我这么好心。”  
“啾！”你是为了防止我逃跑。  
“所以，下午的课我可以带你去。”Snape自顾自说完，不等Focus反应，就挥动魔杖念出一连串的咒语。  
小凤凰的身躯逐渐拉平，变成一条金红色的腕带。这个过程中Focus发现自己完全不能动，也不能发出声音。  
变形咒和强力束缚咒的结合？还是能对凤凰起效那种？他最近不会就是在研究这个吧！  
Snape看着腕带皱眉，似乎不太满意，他重新挥了挥魔杖，试图改变颜色，但是却失败了。  
嗤，你研究得不到家啊，鼻涕精。动弹不得的Focus在心里嘲讽。  
Snape将腕带绑在左腕上，重新用魔杖点点。Focus感觉自己的身体像是穿过一层水幕，在他的视角里发现自己能看到的地方都变成了透明的。好吧，这次是幻身咒。  
“好了，接下来我们可以出去了。”

3\. “为什么不问问Sirius到底在想什么呢”  
  
非要跟着出门显然不是一个好决定。尤其是在Snape仍担心他会逃跑的时候。  
躺在书桌上的软垫里和动弹不得地贴在鼻涕精的手腕上，有脑子的人都知道该怎么选。Focus不可避免地回想起自己为这次‘出门’机会付出的尾羽。  
亏啊，亏大了！  
‘出门’看到的唯一的‘风景’就是鼻涕精的袍子，如果这算是风景的话，这家伙对把自己打扮的像个蝙蝠这么情有独钟吗？袍袖这么大，举手间都看不到外面。他为什么不把袖子挽起来……  
Focus正想着，只觉得眼前一片刺目的白光，什么？鼻涕精把袖子挽起来了？感谢Merlin！  
他转了下视线，抬头看到了自己的脸，Sirius Black，人形的。  
  
“啧，迫不及待要向我们展示你恶心的徽章了吗，鼻涕精？”褐发灰眸的少年一手拿着魔杖，一手扯着半块黑布。  
Snape站在不远处，似乎刚被推了下，他用左手飞快地撑了下桌子维持住平衡，那衣袖缺了一块，露出瘦弱的手腕和苍白的皮肤。他的右手攥着魔杖指着Sirius，抿着唇低沉地说：“所以，你满意了？不得不说，Black，你令我惊叹，虽说格兰芬多盛产头脑简单四肢发达的傻瓜，但你和Potter却是傻瓜中的佼佼者，且尤其没有教养。啊，我该疑惑你究竟是否听得懂这个词，它在你那被芨芨草塞满的大脑里甚至毫无立锥之地。毕竟你，呵，说起来这学期我倒是听说了个有趣的传闻，你本人在Black家都……”  
不，别说了！Focus本能地想发出警告。他现在可以确定对面那个Sirius确实是他自己，而不是什么人假冒的，因为他感受到一种奇妙的联系，或者说，灵魂互通？他不知道自己为什么会变成这样的状态，但他知道Sirius现在快要气炸了，下一秒就会——  
Snape和Sirius间的空气发出砰地一声巨响，两道红色的光影碰撞在一起炸开来，四周一片狼藉。Snape反应不慢，他在Sirius出手的同时发动了攻击。  
二人被魔咒爆炸的气浪冲地后退了几步。Focus感到Snape的手指飞快地从他身上滑过，像是在确认他还在。  
“你们提前到教室就是为了打架吗？”Slughorn此时才到教室，就看到一地狼藉，这位胖胖的总是笑眯眯的教授板起脸，对着他们教训道，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣10分。”  
  
Snape这节课上的心不在焉。黑发少年总是时不时用手指滑过左臂，以确定某只凤凰还在那里。他很不喜欢这只小凤凰被暴露在空气中，就算是施过变形咒和幻身咒也不行。开玩笑，这可是魔药课，万一被Slughorn教授发现，Focus就要被抓走炖药了，甚至连啾一声的机会也不会有。  
Focus也心不在焉，尽管他此刻已经可以看到外面了。他现在正在疯狂运转他唯一能动的东西，没错，就是脑子。必须承认这种强行不能动的状态令他注意到了原来注意不到的细节。比如，Sirius对Snape的过分关注。Sirius今天几乎瞬间就发现了Snape对左手手臂的注意，并且立刻采取了行动。我都没发现，我还贴在他手上呢。这个事实令Focus产生了那么一点逃跑的希望，难道Sirius同他一样能体会到那种奇妙的联系？  
冰凉的触感又一次滑过，Focus向Sirius的方向看去，发现褐发少年正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，脸上的表情非常复杂，似乎正极力克制着什么。  
Focus有些兴奋，没错，就是这样，赶快发现我！他努力加强自己的情绪，试着探入Sirius的想法，旋即意识到自己是多么一厢情愿——  
Sirius：鼻涕精今天至少摸了左臂19次了，一定有问题，难道他真的被打上黑魔标记了？但是刚刚看没有啊……  
  
接下来的时间过的非常平静。  
Focus非常理解这种情况，劫盗组就算是想找事，在上学期发生了黑湖那件事之后，也会挑Lily不在的时候，比如像刚刚Sirius那样来的特别早，逮到Snape落单。不过，那可是魔药课，Sirius来这么早干嘛？  
Focus很快把疑问扔到一边，他发现Snape突然停下了。黑发少年的身躯甚至有些不易察觉的颤抖，如果不是他就贴在他手上，可能也不会发现。他抬眼看到Snape的嘴唇轻微的开合了下，似乎是想说什么，却没发出声音。  
红发女孩的身影从他对面经过，一个眼神都没留下，仿佛他只是一团空气。  
Lily Evans……Focus向她走过去的方向看了眼，果然看到了正在凹造型的James Potter。  
Snape步履平稳向相反的方向走去。Focus看到站在James身旁的Sirius用挑衅的眼神盯着他走远。  
  
Snape回到寝室。  
Focus被变回去，放在软垫上。  
Snape皱着眉，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，伸手将Focus检查了一遍，发现没什么问题，才几不可见地舒口气，但依旧没展开眉头。他坐在书桌前，黑曜石般的眼睛凝视着Focus，心里却不知道在想什么。  
Focus被他盯得大气也不敢出。鼻涕精情绪不对，可是为什么？因为Lily Evans？他们不是上学期就绝交了吗？都这么久了，这个冷血的小毒蛇还惦记着？  
“……”Snape嗫嚅了下，似乎在咀嚼嘴边的每一个单词，他伸手抚摸着Focus的羽毛，力道很轻，他的手指在努力压制着颤抖，“Black会……会告诉她的，对吧。”  
？我怎么了？Focus一头雾水。  
“我没有……”Snape低着头，两颊边的黑发垂落下来，将他的脸遮了大半，“我已经没跟Avery他们说过话了，她会注意到吗，我不是……”  
Avery？之前跟鼻涕精很熟的那个小毒蛇，爸妈都是食死徒那个？可是今天发生的事跟他有什么关系？Focus只觉得自己脑袋上飘满了问号。  
“我不是……”Snape的声音更小了，Focus感到他抚摸自己的力道变重，那人手指间细微的颤抖终于克制不住，他抬头望进一双黑眸，只觉得里面的燃着一簇摇摇欲坠的火焰，黑发少年自嘲般的笑了，“她会相信Black，我知道。”  
  
Focus难得的因为Snape而辗转反侧，直到大半夜才理清他回来后的情绪波动究竟是怎么回事。  
是Sirius说他被烙上黑魔标记的事，他怕他告诉Lily，尽管这是假的。不过，这不是早晚的事吗，就算现在没有。Focus在心里为白天造谣的自己辩护了一句。  
他倒是真没想到Lily对鼻涕精影响这么大，在他看来斯莱特林的毒蛇们向来是冷血无情的，鼻涕精这种小怪物也会珍视什么人吗？这种认知令他心里不太舒服，其实Snape和Lily的相处他是知道的，劫盗组可没少因为这个找鼻涕精的麻烦，后来他们绝交，鼻涕精去格兰芬多塔楼找Lily道歉，扬言要睡在公共休息室门口，这件事闹得沸沸扬扬，被劫盗组当作笑料讲了无数次。  
‘我不能继续呆在这里，我要离开。’Focus只觉得离开的想法愈发强烈，他不想接触到这样的鼻涕精，这不符合他长久以来的认知。‘首先，就从学会飞开始。’  
  
Focus尽量动作轻的跳到书架顶上。  
学飞嘛，先要找个高处。唔，还要防止摔下去的时候受伤，他可不乐意再一次摔断腿。这么想着，赤色鸟儿将身子转到了正对着床的方向，这样就算摔了也不会受伤太重。  
他从书架上跳了下去，张开双翅拼命扇动，随后——  
一头撞进了熟睡的Snape怀里。

4\. “你怕不是对蛇怪也这样”  
  
“所以，这就是你这半个月每天打扰我睡觉的理由？”  
Snape眉头上挑，伸出两根手指提着小凤凰的后颈，赤色鸟儿脚爪上勾着一张纸，上面是歪歪扭扭的字：我在学飞。  
“啾！”如果有别的办法我也不会告诉你的。Focus郁闷地叫了声。从某方面来讲，能忍半个月再问，Snape对凤凰这种生物还真是纵容啊，这是对魔药材料的优待？  
不是每个人都能忍受半夜被自己胡乱扑腾的宠物鸟袭击的，尤其是某个小家伙完全没有自觉，每每掉下来之后就佯装无事发生，安静一小会儿又蹑手蹑脚地从他怀里挪出去。虽然小小一只也没什么杀伤力，但这个举动实在令人费解，总不能是在求抱抱吧？不过，Focus还是只雏鸟呢，也不一定就不是……  
“学会了好逃跑？”黑发少年随口问到，他将小凤凰丢回垫子里，把那张纸抽过来塞进抽屉。  
……对啊，不然真的留下给你当宠物吗？Focus还没想好用什么样的情绪啾一声作为回应，就听到Snape继续问到：“我对你不好？”  
黑发少年走到床边坐下，这个高度倒是和Focus的垫子平齐。Snape没有看小凤凰，他轻挥魔杖，窗帘向两边退开，黑湖粼粼的波光映照进来，在屋内洒下跃动的光斑，时不时有人鱼从窗外游过。  
“啾？”你对我好？Focus恨不得转身向他展示自己被拔了两根尾羽的屁股，鉴于他现在不是人形——反正Snape这辈子也不会知道到底摸了谁的屁股，这种举动没什么大不了的。但是他可耻的被黑湖吸引了注意力，这也许是动物的天性？黑湖没有想象中的那么黑，可能是学生宿舍的选址原因，这一块水域里有星星点点的银白光芒，也许是来自魔法生物，或者人为点缀，毕竟斯莱特林每一届都有些讲究的贵族，在湖里做点光效并不奇怪。随着水波流转，屋内像是被罩在水晶当中，烛火氤氲成一团一团的雾气。  
比起天文塔，Trelawney搞不好会更中意斯莱特林寝室，如果她知道的话……  
Focus在软垫上滚了一圈，翻身趴到窗户边，一条人鱼恰好停了下来，悬浮在水中拨弄自己墨绿的长发。  
Snape余光瞥见他这个反应，小小的勾了下唇，他又挥了下魔杖。窗边像是有什么东西碎裂了，四围的声音变得清晰，人鱼的歌声传了进来，飘飘扬扬。  
不在水中，居然也能听到人鱼唱歌？应该是窗户或墙壁施加了传音魔法吧，Focus在心里哼了声，斯莱特林这帮小毒蛇还真是会享受。  
“这里其实还不错，我只是不太喜欢……”在这样的环境下，Snape的声音听起来比平时更柔和，他依旧没有看Focus，黑眼眸凝视着屋里的光斑，他交叉着双手放在膝盖上，稍显局促，“留下吧，她们每天都会唱歌，而且，我也可以……”  
“啾？”不是吧，鼻涕精似乎、好像、大约是在讨好他？这未免也太魔幻了，就算这段时间的相处让他意识到Snape似乎是把他当作宠物在养，也体验到了Snape对魔药材料超乎寻常的纵容——他对曼德拉鼠不会也这样吧，在温柔的注视下将对方开膛破肚？凤凰内脏的药用价值肯定不低……Focus忍不住抖了下。  
黑发少年完全没注意到自家凤凰的小动作，他咬了下下唇，似乎是让自己下定决心说接下来的话：“我可以教你飞，嗯，在外面。屋子里的高度根本不够，你学不会的。”言毕，他苍白的面色染上了薄红。  
“……”Focus长大嘴，半天没啾出声。他脑内无法克制的浮现出Snape闭着眼睛，拍着蛇怪的头跟对方称兄道弟的场景。  
  
“学长，Snape学长，你在吗？”屋外传来敲门声。  
这是Regulus的声音，欸？Focus有些疑惑，Regulus跟鼻涕精很熟吗？  
Snape连忙站起身，将软垫扔到了抽屉里，顺便把Focus塞到了被子里，随手打了个束缚咒。  
“啾！”喂，鼻涕精你人格分裂吗，你刚刚不是这样的！  
  
“Regulus，有事吗？”Snape打开门，外面正站着个褐发灰眸的少年，他五官同Sirius Black轮廓相似，但头发是直发，柔顺地垂在脸侧，灰眸较之于Sirius Black的锐利更显内敛，他怀里抱着一本厚厚的书，低着头，肩膀有些瑟缩，看起来很胆小。  
“学长，我有事想找你帮忙。”Regulus低声说，他头更低了，试图把自己埋进抱着的书里，“能进去说吗，这儿……”  
Snape没等他说完就把他拽进屋。虽然Focus在屋里，但Regulus就这样站在走廊也不好，瞧瞧，他脸都涨红了。  
“到底什么事？”Snape抱臂靠在门上，不耐烦地问。  
“学长，你先坐下吧？”Regulus往扶手椅边缩了下，“我真的有很重要很重要的事情拜托你，说完就走，不会烦你的。”  
Snape没说话，走过去坐在扶手椅上。Regulus松了口气，在另一张椅子上坐下。  
“学长，我想请你帮我补习魔药学。”Regulus说，他脸上的红晕还未褪去。  
“为了O.W.L.S？”Snape还真没想到Regulus是来求补课的，“我记得你的魔药学不差，拿E没什么问题。”  
“我需要保证可以拿O。”Regulus将书抱地更紧了点，嗫嚅着说，“因为我变形学准备拿D的。”  
“啾？”准备拿D？这孩子什么毛病？跟束缚咒作斗争的Focus在心里疑惑地啾了声。  
“何必白费功夫，就算你这么做了，这也只是一次考试而已，甚至算不上一次考试。”Snape挑眉看着对面的褐发少年，发现对方的眼圈开始可疑地发红。  
“我总得试试，总得试试……”Regulus说，他吐字很轻，但很稳，很坚定。  
……他们在说什么，我怎么听不懂了？Focus迷茫地眨眨眼。  
“我们是斯莱特林，我们审时度势。你现在的表现就像格兰芬多那些脑子里塞满了肌肉的小巨怪，我假设，这种天真的想法还没有腐蚀你的每一个细胞，使他们变得像浸泡在活地狱汤剂里的死耗子，如果这样的话你不如直接从宿舍窗户出去，变成黑湖里臭烘烘的一坨烂泥，你猜你那个愚蠢的哥哥过多少年才会发现？”Snape用他固有的嘲讽语调一口气说完，满意地看到红色从Regulus脸上褪去，变成苍白。  
“啾！”你凭什么这么说我弟弟，他只是想找你补个课！鼻涕精果然是个恶毒的、讨厌的小蝙蝠！Focus愤怒地挣扎着，有些惊喜地发现束缚咒好像松了点。看来今天时间紧迫，Snape没来及施强力束缚咒。  
“谢谢学长！”Regulus的声音突然变大，尽管听起来好像快哭出来了，他握紧了拳头给自己打气，“我知道学长只是在提醒我，学长果然很好心。”  
……？Focus费力地做出甩头的动作，他觉得自己听错了。  
“我没……”Snape下意识反驳，但被Regulus打断。  
“哥哥怎么想是他的事，我只想做到我要做的。”Regulus飞快地用手背擦了下眼睛，“就算是天真的想法，我也要试试。难道因为斯莱特林只能从门出去，就永远不看看窗外吗？学长，帮帮我吧，我知道你和其他人不一样。”  
“……但Sirius Black和所有大脑构造简单的格兰芬多一模一样。”Snape看着Regulus，脸上毫无笑意。  
“啾！”跟我有什么关系，为什么又骂我！Focus在愤怒之下大力挣了下，发现束缚咒的效力已经去了大半。  
“谢谢学长！我，我替我哥哥跟你道歉！”Regulus激动地站起了来，怀里的书掉在地上发出哐的一声。  
不，你为什么要替我跟他道歉，我有什么好道歉的！Focus感觉自己的毛都要炸起来了，他挣脱了束缚咒，从被子里冲了出去，掉到了Regulus的书上。  
  
这只傻鸟！Snape一惊之下从扶手椅上跳起来。  
“啾！”Regulus，快把你哥我带走，我知道你没有拔鸟毛的嗜好。Focus四仰八叉地卧在Regulus的书上。  
“欸，学长怎么了？”Regulus似乎完全没看到书上的赤色小鸟，他俯下身将书捡起来抱回怀里，动作间，Focus滚落到了一边。他好像也没摸到他……  
“……你刚刚有没有看到？”Snape问，他盯着Regulus的脸，不放过对方的每一个表情变化。  
“刚刚怎么了？”Regulus一脸迷茫。  
“没什么，我送你离开。”Snape平静地说。

5\. “飞行”  
  
圣诞前夕。  
清晨，尚未睡醒的Focus被Snape抓起来塞进了长袍前襟里。  
Snape披好斗篷系上围巾，稍微松了下领口，以保证Focus不至于被围巾闷着。接着，他推开房门。  
赤色小鸟迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，从衣领处探出头：“啾？”欸，今天要出门么？又到了给Regulus补课的日子？他将堆在脑袋顶上的围巾往旁边顶开了一点，让自己呼吸更顺畅，少年温暖的体温透过衣衫传递过来，使他昏昏欲睡，Focus转了转身子，调整了个舒服的姿势，准备继续睡觉。  
自从发现除过Snape，似乎没人看得到自己，Focus无精打采了好一阵子，终于决定还是暂且留下看看情况，而且，顺便也监视下鼻涕精，嗯，防止他带坏Regulus。  
站在Sirius Black的角度，Black家留给他的回忆基本都很差劲，无可救药的纯血理念、残忍的黑魔法、高高在上的贵族做派、疯狂的老夫人和造作的亲戚，但这一切里不包括Regulus。他的弟弟性情出奇的温和，尽管这一点通常被视为懦弱——他偶尔也会这么评价，但Regulus好歹没有那些令人恶心的姿态，也没有残忍嗜血的趋势。他在Black家的光芒没有Sirius那么闪耀，但显然Sirius闪耀的同时伴随着叛逆，当他的才华被提及的时候，通常伴随着家族耻辱之类的后缀。Regulus没有那么出色，性情也足够温吞，这在家族中基本就是平庸的代名词，从某方面讲是好事，这样他也许不会被母亲逼着加入食死徒，老老实实毕业，然后过普普通通的生活。  
所以……Regulus接近Snape的情况令他有些担心，在他看来，Snape那基本是板上钉钉的食死徒，这只小蝙蝠刚入学就跟Lucius Malfoy搭上了线， 对黑魔法又体现出了狂热的喜好和足够的才华，尽管他在找茬的时候通常会骂对方一无是处。  
不过，近三个月的补课观察下来，Snape一直对Regulus不冷不热的，倒也没有什么要带坏对方的趋势。反而是Regulus这学期状态不太好，好像很有心事的样子。该死的，鼻涕精为什么不问一句，这样我就能知道了……  
“精神点，今天带你学飞。”Focus头顶上传来Snape稍显轻快的声音，接着他露出来的脑袋被一根冰凉的手指戳了戳。他抬头看了眼，发现他们已经来到了禁林边的一片空地上。今天没什么风，但冬晨的空气依旧冰冷。Focus从Snape的袍子里挣出一只翅膀，只觉得有种大冬天从温暖被窝里钻出来的感觉，他默默将翅膀又收了回去，在心里腹诽：哼，鼻涕精一定是在把我当鸟型暖炉了。不过，他要怎么教我飞，把我漂浮到树上，然后让我自己跳下来？  
  
“学长！抱歉，我来晚了。”Regulus气喘吁吁地跑过来，他手上抓着一只飞天扫帚，是光轮1500，他当上斯莱特林找球手时候母亲买给他的。Focus忍不住在心里啧了声，他进格兰芬多院队的时候，Black家可什么表示也没有，如果不算他们之后在魁地奇球场见到他都一副嗓子里卡了痰的表情的话。  
“我也刚刚才到。”Snape平静地说。Focus发现他的心跳变快了点。  
Regulus将光轮1500交给了Snape，笑着说：“圣诞假期之后还我就好。嗯，就像之前练习时那样，身体前倾，保持重心，学长你已经做得很好了。”  
“啾！”哈哈哈哈哈我听到了什么！Snape之前，偷偷去跟Regulus学骑扫帚？！就他那细胳膊细腿，为什么不老老实实呆在地下教室解剖青蛙，骑扫帚？那一定是一场灾难，Regulus还真是辛苦了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
黑发少年伸手在Focus头上弹了下，这在Regulus看来就是他调整了下围巾。Focus这小东西，作为一只鸟，自己都不会飞呢，还好意思笑话他？  
“你准备回家了？”Snape问了句，通常他是不会关心这种问题的，鉴于他现在想转移一下话题，而Regulus现在也基本算是他的朋友——不得不说，Black家的次子比老大好了不知道多少倍，头脑聪明又好学，性格也不错，虽然害羞了点，但不像他哥哥那样骄傲自大，就是有些想法实在天真，在他看来，根本在做无用功。  
“嗯，”Regulus点了下头，随即变得有点忧心忡忡，“我之前给哥哥写了信劝他回家，他没有回复。”  
“……以Sirius Black瞎了眼般的洞察力，我不认为他看了你的信。”Snape顿了几秒，看着Regulus低垂的脑袋，叹了口气又补充道，“你不如直接告诉他你想和他一起过圣诞节，他可能比较喜欢，呃，直接的表达方式？”  
听鼻涕精描述我的喜好，还真是……奇怪的感受。Focus只觉得自己的眉毛肯定和Snape一样皱成了一团，嗯，我现在还有眉毛吗？  
“我，我不太敢。”Regulus嗫嚅着低下了头。  
“这有什么不敢的，你都为他做了这么多事，不过是寻求一点回应。”Snape挑眉，他不太理解Regulus的想法，在他看来，Regulus因为Sirius的出走，被迫承担了来自家庭的压力，Black家跟那位大人走的可是很近的，在叛逆的Sirius之后，只能存在一个忠诚的Regulus，他的未来是固定的。在这种情况下，他还想以自身在某些方面的“无能”来衬托Sirius的才能，让他可以留存价值，不被家族彻底除名，甚至避免将来在战场上的对立，这根本不可能实现。不过，既然Regulus已经为Sirius做出这样的尝试，只是向对方要一个想一起过圣诞的回应，有什么不应该的呢？  
Focus窝在围巾底下静如鹌鹑。他当然是不乐意回家的，这几个月的相处结合Regulus这一问也基本让他弄明白了Regulus的想法，毕竟他也不是真的傻。但，回Black家？那不可能，Regulus确实在做无用功。  
“我……还是算了。学长，圣诞快乐。”Regulus小幅度地摇了下头，接着对Snape笑了下，转身离开。  
Focus注视他离开的背影，瞥见不远处的树丛里似乎有一道黑色的身影一闪而过。咦……那好像是我自己的阿尼马格斯形态。  
  
Focus站在Snape肩膀上抖抖羽毛，对方正在跟他讲解飞行相关的注意事项。  
舒展双翅，稳定重心，感受气流什么的，听起来真官方，他不会是从哪本书上抄下来的吧？但是哪有书教鸟怎么飞，很有可能是鼻涕精自己学骑扫帚的心得。想到这里，Focus非常不给面子的啾了声。  
“你都听明白了？”Snape伸手顺顺他的毛。  
“啾！”明白啦明白啦，所以快“教”我飞吧。Focus啾了声，发自内心地愉快。我自己就在这附近看着呢……一想到我可以看到鼻涕精骑扫帚的样子我就想笑，哈哈哈！  
Snape跨上了扫帚，他有些犹豫，蹬地起飞前又摸了摸Focus的羽毛：“不用怕，如果有什么状况，我会接住你的。”  
Focus不以为然地啾出声。  
少年双脚在地面上一蹬，身体前倾，光轮1500在气流的拖动下缓缓上升。  
唔，还挺稳，就是这个速度宛如老爷爷的脚踏车。Focus站在他肩头做出评论，他看到Snape握着扫柄的手背上爆出了青筋，又在心里不客气的嘲笑道：瞧瞧，鼻涕精多紧张啊！  
Snape缓缓上升，高度慢慢超过了树顶。他没有停下攀升，一边小心控制着扫帚一边轻声叮嘱Focus：“再过一会儿，我停下来，你就从这里飞下去，记住，尽量放松，保持平衡，不要害怕。如果有危险的话，我会救你的。”  
……这话你自己先做到再说给我听吧，鼻涕精，你紧张的鼻头都冒汗了。Focus在心里想着，倒是没再出声嘲笑对方，反而用身子蹭了下对方的围巾，示意他放心。  
如果我没飞起来，指望鼻涕精是没用的，他冲下去救我，指不定会摔断脖子。Focus脑内浮现了黑发少年姿势别扭地躺在地上，脑袋毫无生气地歪曲在一边，扫帚滚落在不远处的地上的场景。他感到内脏像是被人攥住了一样不舒服。还不如我现在就跳下去，反正已经足够高了，如果出什么问题，他也来不及下来。  
Focus打定主意，趁着Snape还在慢悠悠攀升，从他肩头跳了下去。  
  
Merlin的裤子！狗变凤凰不配飞吗？！  
Focus发现自己果不其然没飞起来。他没有放弃拍打翅膀，在下落的时间里还分神想着自己会不会摔死回去直接和不远处的本体合体，诶，鼻涕精肯定很失望，我还欠他一根羽毛和一罐眼泪呢。  
他正打算闭上眼睛，就看到一个黑色的人影在自己的视野中逐渐放大，是Snape。  
“Focus！”黑发少年惊叫一声，调转扫帚冲着Focus落地的方向俯冲过来。他一手紧紧攥着扫帚，一手冲着Focus的方向伸出，头发凌乱地贴在脸上，鼻尖和鬓角都挂着冷汗，围巾也被气流吹落，看起来狼狈极了。  
Focus对上对方满是焦急的黑眼睛，更努力地扑腾几下，试图让自己下落得慢一点。他真的很紧张我……鼻涕精这个傻瓜，他会摔断脖子的。不过这个俯冲真漂亮，Harry当年接记忆球时候也是这样吗？诶，Harry是谁？这个名字……Focus只觉得脑袋突然一痛，挥着翅膀的动作也顿了下。  
眼看Focus距离地面不过一米的距离，Snape干脆松开了握着扫帚的那只手，他颤巍巍地从扫帚上直接扑了下去，如愿以偿地碰到那团赤色鸟儿。他将Focus护在怀里，努力转了下身子让自己后背着地卸去冲力，这个动作刚做完，就感到了撞击带来的闷痛。  
“Focus……”少年颤抖着手确认了下某个柔软的小家伙还热着，还会动，接着眼前一黑晕了过去。  
  
“啾！”Snape！Focus发现Snape的手指从自己身上滑下去，不禁慌了神，所幸感觉到对方还有心跳，才确定他没摔断脖子。他挪动了下僵硬的身子，从Snape身上翻了下去。  
我、我得去通知医疗翼，但是他们都看不到我。Focus在Snape身边焦急得蹦跶，突然发现头顶上的阳光被遮住了，接着他被一只黑色的爪子按在了地上。  
“他只是中了昏迷咒，没什么事，现在，你乖乖跟我走，嗯？”Sirius将赤色鸟儿按在地上，对着对方呲了呲牙。  
“……啾。”何必绑架你自己呢？Focus感慨了一下，随即发现Sirius可以看到他，诶，不过也不奇怪，自己看得到自己很正常。我居然趁着鼻涕精落地的时候对他打了昏迷咒。他想起Snape关于Sirius Black是个背后偷袭的小人这条论断，不禁有种拿翅膀捂脸的冲动。  
“不能算绑架，问你几个问题就放你回来，他在这里也不会有什么事。”Sirius不耐烦地解释，伸出爪子踢了下昏过去的Snape，低头将Focus叼起来。

6\. “Sirius：我坑我自己”  
  
“跟我说说Regulus和鼻涕精相处的情况。”Sirius保持着阿尼马格斯的形态，他认为在这种状态下同动物的交流更加顺畅，能隐约理解对方想表达的部分意思：就算那是一只除了自己和鼻涕精之外没人能看得见的神奇生物，嗯，可能就是因为其他人都是人的形态所以才看不到，那鼻涕精是怎么看到的？他很快将这个问题抛诸脑后，鼻涕精似乎认为这家伙是只凤凰，但很显然不是，哪有凤凰不会飞的。会在人类面前隐瞒自己的存在，只让特定对象看到吗，说不定是鼻涕精招惹了什么危险的神奇生物但自己还懵然不知，哈。  
“啾？”哪次？Focus有气无力地啾了声，他完全不想知道现在的自己脑子里在想什么，绑架，呃，算是绑架吧，绑架死对头的宠物（不，我不是鼻涕精的宠物。他在心里对自己强调。）来套取一些弟弟的情报？干嘛不去当面问呢，我喜欢直白的表达方式。  
“嗯……主要说说他们提到我的时候。”Sirius想了想，给出一个范围。  
“……”那就是每一次，我要跟我自己重复Snape讽刺Sirius的一千种经典语句吗？Sirius听完之后说不定会气到爆炸，立刻冲过去揍他一顿，虽然我每次听的时候也想揍他，但Merlin知道那家伙现在还晕着呢。Focus沉默着，他感到有些为难。  
黑色大狗有些烦躁地甩甩头，啧，这只小宠物对鼻涕精还真忠心啊。他加大了爪子的力度，将Focus按的更紧了点，隔着柔软的羽毛感受对方逐渐加快的心跳。他满意地呲牙，凑近那只鸟儿威胁到：“快说，不然吃掉你。”  
……你为什么不能好好体会一下我们之间的联系呢！你在威胁你自己，你这个傻狗！Focus在心里抱怨着，如果不是翅膀被压住了，他肯定已经捂住了自己的脸。他调整了一下心态，表示配合地啾了声，示意自己把爪子拿开。  
接着，Focus将Regulus来找Snape补课的事情告诉Sirius。Sirius刚刚应该是听到了Regulus和Snape这次的谈话，联系一下前因后果，不难发现Regulus的意图。当他这样想的时候，仿佛忘记了自己也是直到听到自家弟弟和Snape今天的对话，才彻底弄清他究竟在想什么。  
Sirius听完之后安静了许久。他望着Regulus之前离开的地方，仿佛希望目光能穿透城堡，看到对方渐行渐远的身影。  
唉，Regulus不再是跟着你身后的那个腼腆兄弟了，尽管你依然是他仰望的兄长。Focus在心里叹了声。“可你一生都没能理解他，没能发现他温吞懦弱之后的勇敢与坚毅。直到很久，很久以后……”他不知道自己为什么会突然产生这如预言般的想法，只觉得心中充满了遗憾，尽是被沧桑冲刷之后的悲哀。  
所幸Sirius没有沉默太久，现在的他最多感到些许无奈，体会不到那些无可挽回的遗憾。他很快调整了心态，问出了另一个问题：“所以，鼻涕精不是食死徒，而且也没在Regulus面前流露出类似的意向？”  
“啾。”Focus做出肯定地答复，他看到自己的灰眸被点亮般绽放光彩。回想起自己一开始对Snape被打上黑魔标记的怀疑，他难以置信地发现，我，噫，我这么关心鼻涕精吗？  
还没等他继续思考，Sirius就变回了人形，他看起来没那么不高兴了，一手抓起小凤凰，一边嘀咕：“哎，鼻涕精最好老老实实的，不然，等我成为傲罗，肯定要亲手抓住他，这也太没难度了……”  
呃……Focus听他这样嘀咕，突然觉得头很痛，眼前浮现一双被怒火点燃的黑眼睛，那双眼睛里积蓄着愤恨和疯狂，眼睛的主人用扭曲的，即悲哀又狂喜的声线，发出毒蛇般的嘶语：“我真后悔当年没亲手抓住你，而现在，我有机会弥补这个遗憾……复仇的感觉真甜蜜啊……”  
尚不及细想，他被屁股上传来的疼痛唤回神智。Sirius伸手拔了他一根尾羽。  
“啾！”你不能这样！你在折磨你自己！  
“别抗议，本来我想直接把你带走的，不过看他那么……哼，总之就是一个小小的教训。”褐发少年讲到一半，声音陡然变小，辩解般的又加了一句。随后，他用飞来咒拾回了Snape掉落的围巾，那上面沾着些落叶和泥土，他将围巾和赤色鸟儿一起丢到了对方身上，转身离开。  
  
“Focus，咳咳。”躺在地上的少年睁开颤动的眼睫，他撑着地面猛地坐起身，顾不上胸腔传来的阵阵闷痛，开始寻找那只傻乎乎的，总是不听话的鸟儿。  
Focus和脏围巾一起滚落下去，他疑惑地啾了声，随后发现Snape已经醒来。小凤凰扬起翅膀欣喜地跳跃几下。  
Snape对围巾和自己以及Focus施了清洁咒，将小鸟塞回了衣襟里，重新打好围巾，并且用飞来咒召回了滚到远处的光轮1500。他抿着唇，看起来冷冰冰的，浑身散发着闷闷不乐的气息，Focus有些奇怪地抬头瞄了眼，敏锐地发现少年的耳根泛红，Snape有些不好意思，诶，为什么？  
Focus很快得到了解惑，他听到少年闷闷的声音在脑袋顶响起：“对不起，我飞的不稳，还好你没什么事……谢谢你帮我拾回了围巾，而且，没有跑掉。”  
……其实不是你飞的不稳，我自己跳下去的。不过确实是我帮你拾回了围巾，嗯。Focus心安理得地接受了对方的道谢。随后他意识到，我，刚刚，为什么不趁机跑掉？！  
赤色鸟儿将脑袋埋进少年的围巾里，开始对自己生闷气。  
  
直到平安夜，Focus终于找到了自己为什么留下的理由。  
其实从那天飞行事故起，他就隐隐发现自己的状态不对，偶尔会闪现一些莫名其妙的记忆片段。他无法捕捉这些片段，也不清楚具体的含义，但这不妨碍他获得一些感应。比如，他发觉这样的状态像是身处梦境，或者时空节点什么的，总之，啥也别干，老实呆着，应该要不了多久就能回去。  
既然如此，还折腾跑路做什么，Snape不拔毛的时候也不是那么难以忍受，嗯。而且他还挺关心我的伙食，这里住宿条件也不错，还能听人鱼唱歌呢。Focus心安理得地说服了自己。随后，他心里浮现了一个疑惑，Snape圣诞节为什么不回家呢？他去年圣诞节就离校了，Lily Evans还邀请他去她家，James为此发了好一通脾气。虽然今年没有Lily的邀请，但他不回家看看他母亲吗，他母亲对他很不错来着。  
Focus按下自己心里冒出的酸意，在这一点上，他甚至有点嫉妒Snape。对方的家庭虽然拮据，父亲似乎也不友善，但他的母亲真的很爱他，他有很多次在对角巷远远看到那个身材干瘦的女人佝偻着身躯牵着Snape，带着他采购上学要用的东西，虽然基本都是买二手的，但她看他的眼神令躲在远处悄悄偷看的Sirius觉得嫉妒，“像鼻涕精那样的小怪物都可以得到母亲的爱，而我却不行。”他当时是这样想的。  
他有些疑惑要不要多嘴问一句，但Snape的表情令他将疑问咽了回去。黑发少年坐在椅子上，静静地注视着黑湖里的点点星芒，黑眼睛里盛着一潭空洞的死水，仿佛这个日子没什么好在意的，又仿佛已经没有必要再去在意。  
Focus觉得自己胸腔里的东西被冰冷的针刺痛，因为这几天的节日气氛所累积的欢快情绪如流水般倾泻出去。他抖抖羽毛，跳到桌上，用爪子蘸着墨水，在纸上歪歪扭扭写下：“圣诞快乐！”接着，他叼起这张纸跳跃到Snape跟前。  
Snape收下那张纸，唇角边勾起浅浅的弧度，他伸手轻柔地抚摸Focus的羽毛，感受着毛茸茸一团带来的令人开怀的暖意，他轻轻地，带着笑意对对方说：“谢谢，圣诞快乐。”  
“啾！”Focus叫了一声算作回应。他盯着眼前的少年笑起来时双颊浮现的小小凹陷，没有躲开他的触碰，在柔和的抚摸下舒展着羽毛。  
  
直到少年的呼吸慢慢均匀，Focus也毫无睡意。  
他预感自己今晚大概率会失眠，不过倒是可以借此看看Snape会收到什么礼物。嗯，我可以知道的比他自己还早。思及此，Focus骄傲地抖了抖翅膀。  
不过，直到天快亮了，Snape也没收到几件礼物。除了Lucius Malfoy送来的包装精美的……好吧，看起来像本书。还有Slughorn送的药剂，不愧是魔药教授的得意门生啊，不过有理由相信Snape给对方送的东西八成也是药剂，真不知道他们这样交流有什么意义。还有，唔，这个是Regulus送的，估计也是本书。  
Snape的人缘不是一般的差啊，怪不得他都没将新袜子挂在床头，看起来完全不期待礼物的样子。我是不是应该给他送点东西呢……不不不，他最想要的肯定是我的羽毛，拔毛可是很疼的！他正想着，就看到一个长条形的扁平盒子出现在礼物“堆”里，上面附带着一张空白卡片。这是……？  
Focus很快弄明白了那是什么，他透过盒子感受到了自己尾羽的气息。行吧，这是我自己送的礼物。  
他有点弄不清自己究竟在想什么，这种疑似挑衅的行为，但是如果是想挑衅的话，他有把握自己肯定会署名，而不是寄个意义不明的空白卡片，说不定是想表达一点感谢？Snape也算是照顾了Regulus一阵子，嗯，大概率是这个原因。既然是我送的，那么……  
Focus用脚爪蘸着墨水，在空白卡片上按上印记。

7\. “这当然是发生在你脑子里的事，可他为什么就不是真的呢”  
  
圣诞假期，也许是因为收到一根凤凰尾羽，Snape的心情明显变好不少。  
如果他没有板着脸强调这根羽毛属于礼物，不属于“欠款”的话，就更好了。Focus正呆在Snape的衣襟里，从衣领处露出头来，脑袋上顶着带有银青条纹的围巾，黑发少年正倚在天文塔的走廊石柱上，看着外面纷纷扬扬的雪花。  
“啾。”Focus懒洋洋地叫了声，嘴里呼出一小团白气。不管怎么说，Snape愿意带着自己出来转转也不错，比闷在屋子里好，虽然在屋里听人鱼唱歌也不错。  
冰凉的手指在赤色鸟儿的脑袋上戳了戳，Snape平静的声音从脑袋顶上传来：“可以回去了，嗯？”  
这话听起来好像挺不耐烦的，不过他真的这么想么？Focus抬头想看看对方的表情，却被围巾遮挡视线。他无所谓地啾了声作为回应。低下头的时候余光扫到走廊另一端似乎有人，气息非常熟悉，是Sirius Black。他感到自己的脸颊肌肉抽动了几下，所以，想回去的原因是因为不想跟我自己呆在同一个空间？这……我还给你送了圣诞礼物呢！Focus在心里为自己鸣不平。  
  
圣诞过后，对Focus来说，最可喜的变化就是Snape开始带着他出门，不用变形咒束缚咒幻身咒的那种。  
一开始他有些纠结到底要不要告诉对方Sirius Black看得到他这件事。不过如果说了，就还得解释一下自己是怎么发现这件事的，他本能的不乐意将之前飞行事故之后发生的事告诉Snape。反正，除了我自己，也没别人能看到，我自己总不能坑自己吧？Focus对自己非常有信心。  
Sirius Black的反应也没辜负他的期待。他表现得就像是没看到小凤凰一样。  
……好吧，事实上并没有，他只是没有直说自己看得见小凤凰而已。平时的关注以及日常挑衅的举动，都在疯狂暗示Snape：自己能看见他那只“谁也看不到的小宠物”。比如，上课对上对方的目光时，会状似无意地伸手拂过肩头（Focus正趴Snape肩上），并露出挑衅的笑；再比如，走廊里双方擦肩而过的时候，故意凑近用极低的声音挑明自己知道Snape那个“谁也不知道的小秘密”。  
总之，包括但不限于以上举动。Snape通常没什么反应，或者挑眉反唇相讥，表示不知道Sirius Black塞满了稻草的脑子又在发什么疯。得到这种回应的Sirius会露出一种，非常生气但又很纠结的表情，似乎他真正想说的话非常难以启齿。  
这种情况多了，连Focus都觉得自己的举动非常令人……误解。其实我只是在疯狂暗示那个圣诞礼物是我送的。Focus眼看着自己又一次迎着Snape的目光拂过肩头，这次甚至吹了声口哨。Snape挑眉冲Sirius做出了“白痴”的口型。  
哦不……Focus忍不住将头埋进了翅膀里。这个举动令Snape觉得自家宠物被Sirius的表情吓到了，他伸手挠了挠Focus肚子上柔软的绒毛。  
  
接下来的日子非常平淡，但却令Focus越来越珍惜，他的记忆里开始慢慢多出一些东西。  
那是一些熟悉的感觉，或许不该用记忆来形容，它们甚至不成片段。他只是会在看到一些人的时候突然产生类似的想法：“啊，原来这时候他是这样的。”  
Focus越来越觉得自己像个旁观者，周围人或悲伤或喜悦，或怯懦或狂热，这些跃动的、少年时代独有的青涩气息，终将褪去，他们不知道前面等待他们的是什么，可命运驱使他们迎向未来。他明白这一天不会太远了，尽管那时的自己也同所有人一样，认为这些无聊的日子一成不变。  
他看着Peter跟在自己和James身后，唯唯诺诺地应承，小心翼翼地赞美。也许虫尾巴一直在自卑，在劫盗组的友情里，他一直是附加的那个。不过，那时的Sirius和James显然没有发现，这个年龄的少年很享受这样的奉承。Focus本也没注意这些，直到有一天，他看虫尾巴的时候，那张少年的、正跟在自己身后艳羡什么的脸，突然同一张蜡黄的脸重合，老鼠般的小眼睛里闪着疯狂的火焰，银色的手中攥着魔杖，杖尖射出一道邪恶的绿光。Focus不知道这代表什么，但这变化令他觉得恐惧，这一定代表着非常糟糕的事情，他试图像自己示警，但投出信件之后却发现，自己根本看不到。  
他看到Remus坐在树下认真看书，身上穿着一件没有补丁的袍子。Remus时不时会劝James和自己好好学习来着，从这方面看，他还挺适合当老师的。Focus不知道自己为什么会产生这样的想法，似乎脑海里自然而然就浮现了穿着打着补丁的袍子的Lupin教授在跟Snape打招呼，诶，他叫他“Severus”，为什么？我都没有……算了，我才不在意这个。  
他看到James又在抓乱头发引起Lily的注意，嘿，哥们儿，这样没用的，你应该稳重点，明年她就会同意跟你约会了。不过，他没在James和Lily身上发现什么沧桑的投影，就好像他们一直这么有活力，这么快乐。Focus不愿细想这代表什么，他情愿相信他们就这样走下去，顶多变得更加恩爱些，也许以后还会拥有一个可爱的孩子。嗯，说不定孩子就叫之前他脑子里冒出的那个名字，Harry Potter，跟他爸爸一样有漂亮的飞行技巧。  
他看到他自己，Sirius Black，这令他感觉有些迷茫。现在的Sirius看起来张扬又闪耀，他英俊迷人，有不少女生在偷看他，不过他似乎对恶作剧更感兴趣。其实……要不是换了个视角，我还真不知道自己的魅力这么大。他在心里自夸了一句，随即又觉得这份张扬快乐似乎和他隔了很远很远，它们就像他眼中的流星，转瞬即逝，随即，被悔恨和憎恶淹没。他不知道自己为什么会有这样的想法，只觉得这样想的时候，那些感受纷涌而来，带着粘稠的、冰凉的，仿佛能吸食灵魂的恐惧。  
  
Focus更多的时候看着Snape，也许是因为同对方相处的时间最久。  
其实，Focus一直认为Snape这个小怪物——必须承认，Sirius Black以前就是这么想的，鼻涕精一直古怪、阴郁，黏糊糊的令人讨厌。尽管换个角度同他相处时候发现他并不是这样，他也挺，呃，也挺会照顾人的，好吧，至少挺会照顾高级魔药材料的。不过看他跟Regulus相处也不错，也许他只是嘴巴毒，给出建议的方式实在令人不敢恭维。他如果改一改这个性格，也不至于没朋友。Focus这么想着，忍不住幻想了一下Snape用看魔药材料的眼神（没办法，那是他所能体会的来自Snape的最温和的眼神了）看着Sirius Black的场景，随后抖落了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
不得不说，Snape的眼睛很好看，是深邃幽静的黑，这双眼睛在Focus面前流露过各种各种的情绪，喜悦的，热切的，悲伤的，痛苦的，尴尬的，遗憾的。哈，毕竟我只是一只鸟。Focus在心里自嘲了下。这个角度令他发现，Snape也不是他想象中的冷血动物，他并非残酷无情，相反的，他一生都很深情，只是足够内敛。Focus不明白自己为什么每每想到这里，就会感到深切的哀恸，他为对方感到难过，为那双黑眼睛之后的麻木和空洞。  
但他现在还看着我，柔和的，纵容的，喜悦的。Focus啾了一声，在发呆的少年手指上轻啄。  
黑发少年笑了下，伸手戳戳小凤凰的脑袋：“我在想，你最近为什么闹别扭。”  
“啾？”Focus歪头，疑惑地看着他。  
“你最近总是无精打采的，经常发呆，好像不太开心。”少年的手指摩梭着赤色鸟儿头顶的绒毛，他略微停顿，移开视线，盯着书桌上空白的纸张，“我，嗯，我不会这样看着蛇怪。”  
是啊，你要是盯着它看你就死了，就算它是个高等材料，也不会像我一样人畜无害。Focus相信，如果他是人形的话，肯定做出了撇嘴的动作。  
看到小凤凰没回应，Snape咬了下唇，似乎觉得有些丢脸，他收回手咕哝到：“好吧，你不会在乎这个。”  
柔和的触感远离，Focus这才意识到Snape刚刚在说什么，他感到有些不好意思，随后开始庆幸自己现在只是一只鸟，做不出什么过激举动。不，我在乎，我当然在乎，该死的，我嫉妒蛇怪好久了！  
他抬起头往前蹦了几步，就要做出回应，却只看到少年黑色的袍角自门外闪过，他出门去了。  
“我去趟尖叫棚屋，很快回来。”  
  
尖叫棚屋……他去那里做什么，那不是Remus……？  
哦不！Focus意识到了什么，急忙向桌上的日历看去，满月之夜。他又体会到那种粘稠冰冷的恐惧感，只是这次更真实，更尖锐。  
他努力控制着自己过快的心跳，压制着慌张，在屋子里翻找能对形势有所帮助的东西。他不知道自己究竟要找什么，只知道自己至少应该做点什么。  
他用脚爪抓着抽屉的把手，向架子下半层的储物柜探身，也许Snape的收藏里有利于行动的魔药。也许是因为太着急了，他没有掌握好重心，抽屉被拉的滑了出来，连带着他自己哐当一下翻在地上。  
还好没有伤到，不然彻底动不了了。Focus在地上抖动着脚爪，确认它们还正常。随即，他看到了散落一地的纸张和两根被保护的很好的凤凰尾羽。那些纸张上是自己歪歪扭扭的跳出来的字迹，什么“我在学飞”“圣诞快乐”。他都留着……Focus知道现在不是想这些的时候，却还是忍不住拨弄了下那些纸页，接着，他看到了最初的那张“我是……”，那句话后面跟上了“Focus”这个单词，字体劲瘦，落笔很稳，笔迹利索，没有多余的墨痕。  
Focus伸出翅膀碰了下那个单词，突然感觉一阵头痛。他用翅膀抱着脑袋，倒在了那些纸张中。“不能去尖叫棚屋，不能去，会死的。”他的眼前浮现出Sirius Black将一张纸条交给Snape的样子，他看到自己挑衅地笑，“想知道我们的秘密？你敢去吗，胆小鬼。”，他看到残破的木窗，翻到的纸箱，蜿蜒的血迹，还有，倒伏在地的人。  
我为什么不会飞，我要是会飞的话……我现在是凤凰，我没道理不会飞！Focus只觉得脑袋里被纷乱的情绪填满，他红着眼睛开始振翅，发现自己真的飞了起来。他没去想这一切为什么会发生，只知道剩下的时间可能不多了。  
我不能又晚一步，我已因此失去过一个朋友。他不知道自己为何会产生这样的念头，任由这股情绪灼烧着自己的理智。他从窗户穿了出去。这很神奇，像做梦一样，但是管他呢。赤色鸟儿如一道流焰自黑湖底划过，美人鱼被惊得四散开来，逃得无影无踪。  
  
尖叫棚屋。  
Focus终于看到了入口，他看到有一根长杆掉在打人柳的范围内，已经有人进去。  
要来不及了……他没功夫去管打人柳的结疤，咬紧牙关自乱舞地枝条间冲过去。  
飞入长长的地道时，他又感到了如潮水般的恐惧，不再尖锐，却更加绵延刺骨。地道内很静，静的只能听到他自己剧烈的心跳，没有狼人的嘶吼，也没有什么人痛苦的呻吟。  
如果他仔细点，就会发现，这里不是原来的尖叫棚屋，这里明显更加破旧。但他已无心观察。他像一支离弦的箭般冲向通道尽头的屋子。  
黑发的男人背靠着墙，滑坐在地上，脖颈上蜿蜒着一道狰狞巨大的伤口，已经不再流血。  
“不！”Focus哀叫，扑到对方身上，他看到那双漂亮的黑曜石般的眸子彻底空洞，男人的手垂落在一边，五指微微蜷曲，像是曾拼命抓着什么。  
这伤口并非狼人造成的，Snape的样子也已不是少年，甚至Focus自己都已经不再是一只凤凰。可他已经注意不到这一切，他扑在他身上，眼泪从灰眸中不断滚落。  
“我可以，我可以救你，凤凰的眼泪……”Sirius没发现自己有了四肢，他甚至没发现自己变大了，他抱着Snape的尸体，闭眼哭泣。  
怀里的身体没有变暖的趋势。  
“不，我从来，从来没想过要你死。”Sirius颤抖着睁眼，希望看到奇迹。  
  
他看到金红的枕头，温暖的炉火，挂着帷幕的天花板，木制的衣柜。  
他抽了下鼻子，意识到自己正躺着，脑子却没反应过来。  
Snape死了，我害死他了……他只觉得心脏一抽一抽的痛。我、我还欠他东西呢，他那么小气，不能就这样不计较……  
他从床上跳起来，拉开门，向地窖冲去。他没有细思自己到底在哪里（这地方怎么这么像霍格沃兹，只是墙上没有画像），他只知道自己下意识的冲下了楼，他知道在哪里可以找到他，找到Severus Snape。  
Sirius在地窖门口停下，来不及把气喘匀，就在门上哐哐地敲起来，他大喊：“Snape！”  
接着，他听到开门的声音，黑发黑眼的男人穿着睡袍，看起来似乎还没睡醒，他抿着唇，不满地说：“Black，你在搞什么，吵死了。”  
Sirius惊喜地叫了一声，直接扑过去，在Snape反应过来前抱住对方。他将头埋在对方颈侧，眼泪又流了出来。他一边小声抽泣，一边喃喃自语：“是假的，都是假的，你没事，啊，不，是真的，你好好的，你还活着……”  
这只蠢狗正抱着他哭，怎么回事，他吃错药了？Snape感到浑身不自在，Sirius Black的眼泪弄得他颈侧很痒，那里被Najini咬过的伤还没完全消失。他用力推着Sirius的肩膀，想将对方推开，却发现对方的力气出奇的大，他恼怒道：“我死了好久了，Black。”  
Sirius安静了下来，似乎还是没弄明白现在是个什么情况，他声音闷闷地问道：“我也死了？”  
“是的。”Snape干巴巴地回答，他只希望这只傻狗赶紧放开自己。  
“噢，那真是太好了。”Sirius的声音听起来竟然有点开心。  
“不然我没法还债。眼泪还过了，接下来就是……”Sirius欢快地说，他放开Snape，挂着眼泪的脸上绽放出笑容，接着，他在对方面前变成阿尼马格斯形态。  
Snape皱眉看着自己面前追尾巴的黑色大狗，觉得明天给对方治脑子也来得及，啧。  
Sirius好容易按住自己的尾巴，并用牙齿揪下来一撮黑毛，尖锐的痛感令他的眼眶又有些湿润。唔，看起来品相不错，乌黑柔顺有光泽。  
Sirius变回人形，用魔杖指挥这些毛排列成羽毛的样子并固定，接着将这根“羽毛”献宝般递到Snape面前，他有些局促不安：“我，呃，我现在只有这个，你……”他怕对方嫌弃。  
Snape完全不知道发生了什么，傻狗现在的举动确实很让他嫌弃，他要狗毛干什么。心里这样想着，他伸手接过了那根“羽毛”，什么也没说。  
褐发的英俊男人欢呼一声，接着小声抱怨道：“我还是有点嫉妒蛇怪。”  
“什么？”Snape没听清他在说什么，随口问道。事实上他现在只想回去睡觉，而不是面对疯疯癫癫的Sirius Black。  
“我说，”Sirius突然伸手按住Snape的肩膀，灰眼眸凝视着黑眼珠，“Focus on me……”  
  
END


End file.
